guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crude Swing
I believe this skill is now available at captain greywind in ascalon settlement. Edit: see Talk:Captain_Greywind :Game_updates/20060309 | Chuiu 09:20, 16 March 2006 (CST) interrupt How does interrupt of a 0-activation time skill work? -PanSola 07:27, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :During the swing. Just like if you use Distracting Blow on an attacking foe, it will interrupt the attack and they will recoil. I imagine here, if you are hit while swinging you will be interrupted likewise. Try it, take a hammer warrior out into the Isle of the Nameless and get the master of Hamers/Axes to go at you and then use it. --Karlos 07:31, 21 April 2006 (CDT) ::Lame Tag anyone? Usage for adrenaline Wouldn't this be almost as effective as Cyclone Axe for adrenaline gain?--Life Infusion 09:57, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :But if anything hit you at all during the swing it would cut off your gain. Kessel 05:32, 17 August 2006 (CDT) Better use an evading/blocking Stance or Enchantment before trying this swing for a reasonable chance of success. Untill Anet removes the penalty on this skill, you'll never see anyone use it....ever =p P A R A S I T I C 00:19, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Well, it has a tiny bit of potential if you chain it with Earth Shaker. But, yes, crappy. I think I'd prefer to see them just boost the recharge and make it suck less. — 130.58 (talk) 00:22, 22 February 2007 (CST) You still have the possibility of getting bow'd.....or even wanded =p lmao, this is a funny skill though >_< ....I finally went out and unlocked it, and was surprised to see it can be used without a target, like Cyclone axe before it got updated. P A R A S I T I C 00:28, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Can't you see this being kinda fun to use with an 8-sec recharge and no "easily interruptible" condition, though? (Or, alternatively, have it be easily interruptible but lower the attack speed to 1/2 or 3/4.) — 130.58 (talk) 00:03, 23 February 2007 (CST) Axes have Cyclone axe, which can be awesome in pve but is much less effective in pvp. Crude Swing is just plain useless, everywhere. Hammers in pve arn't that great as it, but a buffed Crude Swing could help. Would it kill anet to just remove the penalty? P A R A S I T I C 01:24, 23 February 2007 (CST) : Yes, this is one of those skills that generally only waste skillbar slot. Removing interuptable part would immediatelly make it decent and viable skill (in PvE at least) and could make hammers actually desirable. Grima.worm@seznam.cz 13:28, 11 April 2007 (CDT) You know, the guy in the picture looks like the animation for using Hammer Bash, not swinging a hammer in a circle :P With Bash, you kinda jump up and heave it down on them, and that's exactly what it looks like he's doing --Gimmethegepgun 14:38, 26 February 2007 (CST) Who gets bashed first? As it says, who gets bashed(hit) first? or does it just hit everyone at the same time? Kiega123456789ooo 6-22-2008 : Im assuming everyone is hit at the same time, and new topics generally come at the bottom of the page. The more experienced users wont read the top. Also, use 4 tides (~) to display your name and time/date (as today is the 21, not 22). [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 09:06, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks for tip and answer. --Kiega123456789ooo 13:34, 21 June 2008 (CDT) earth shaker as earthskaer costs 8 adrenaline to use, this, as a gain adren skill, is useless, or almost useless. ~Soqed Hozi~ :Depends on how many foes you hit. If you're up against four melee-range foes, that's four more adrenaline towards another Earth Shaker. I am bobo 15:06, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Well what else can power up 8 adrenaline instantly? This just increases the rate at which you can use earthshaker, its not a full charge up every time. Also, you're gonna be trying to adjacent range of more than one foe anyway. M s4 17:35, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::Exactly my point. I am bobo 17:59, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Enraging Charge + Mokele Smash is nice. I've never used this skill, even with an Earth Shaker build, because it is far too easy to get interrupted by any sort of ranged attack that might happen to hit you...like a wanding Monk. Besides that, Earth Shaker can only hit so many foes - they must be in front of you...(compare Hundred Blades to Cyclone Axe for example) if you're totally surrounded, someone will still manage to get in an attack. (T/ ) 18:38, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Well I guess using this is kind of like using Ethereal light. In HA Ethereal light without a healers boon has nearly no change of getting through against a normal pressure team. Even with HB, I you can only get around 1/2 of them to work. I assume Enraging charge + moleke works better. 67.162.10.70 18:59, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Excellent analogy :) As with Ethereal Light, it would be interesting though ultimately inefficient to use this with something like Mantra of Resolve or such. (T/ ) 19:02, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :I've tested this in an Earthshaker/Splinter Weapon build, surprisingly it works really well. Of course there are the odd occasion where I've spasmed and fired one off when I'm being attacked -_-! With 4 enemies around you it is actually very easy to gain the adrenalin to unload another Earthshaker. Right after you use Earthshaker, Crude Swing will net you 4 adrenalin, then hit Enraging charge and hit someone. At Strength 8, that one hit will net you another 4 adrenalin, and there you have it, 8 adrenalin. Even with fewer enemies, if you have Flail, or the new Whirlwind Attack, you'll net enough adrenalin to use Earth Shaker again. --BeeD 01:53, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Skill update Now, according to the description, it give -40 AL instead of being easily interrupted. Maybe we can work out some neat hammer farming builds with this and Earth Shaker? Shadow X 22:37, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Whirlwind attack - > Earthshaker - > Crudeswing. Rinse and repeat --Blue.rellik 22:49, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::I like the new update --Aozora 09:07, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::Now it's like it was before, except the wanding from enemies that weren't KD'd by Earth Shaker just hurts more instead of making it worthless :P --Gimmethegepgun 09:08, 10 August 2007 (CDT) It's a little better now. I guess it could be used to farm melee-only areas... LavaEdge324++ 10:22, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Trolls? :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.24.206.123 (talk • ) 10:56, August 10, 2007 (CDT). This skill is powerful now. Earthshaker then crude swing will make sure you WILL take minimal dmg. I AM NOW RESILENT TO WANDS --Lann 15:27, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Wohoo! Thanks ANet, I hope you keep this particular change. Now, you can run Crude Swing on any Hammer build, not just Earthshaker. Not that there is anything wrong with Earthshaker, but the lack of +damage and not actually hitting the other foes was always annoying to me. (T/ ) 14:15, 11 August 2007 (CDT) I wonder if there's a max to how high your armor can drop to. Also if this stacks with frenzy and if frenzy applies to your initial AL or your crude swing armor Anyway, I seriously hope that no one goes frenzyheal sig with this. OMG FRENZY I HIT FASTER!!! and also die faster.... Flechette 01:32, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :How do you heal sig and use this at the same time? --Blue.rellik 02:02, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::Obvious. You use healsig while the you in an alternate universe uses crude swing at the same time --Gimmethegepgun 02:04, 14 August 2007 (CDT) I was speaking metaphorically. As in how stupid would it be if you used frenzy with crude swing. Crude Swing replaces heal sig, they have the exact downside. Flechette 02:13, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Clearly you use this with Earthshaker when everything is too bust on the ground while you're smashing their head in --Blue.rellik 02:33, 14 August 2007 (CDT) People like me (possibly Entrophy) find earthshaker very restricting. If that's the way you put it, every single person with this skill will use earthshaker, not Devasting Hammer and the such. Earthshaker does absolutely no extra damage. I would use cyclone axe or triple chop if I wanted to do the same thing. And the thing about that, is that you only use 1 skill spot to deal dcent damage rather then two. And you could use a skill like discplined stance to negate/block the damage rather than Earthshaker. Flechette 02:42, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Hammer skills don't get major +damage skills because they already have the highest damage for warrior weapons. In fact a Hammer already has higher DPS than a axe or a sword so I don't know why you're worried about damage. Also theirs whirldwind attack so you can bascially chain this --Blue.rellik 02:53, 14 August 2007 (CDT) I was talking about Earthshaker. It has no +damage at all. You don't need earthshaker to be of use. A short stance will suffice for most of the incoming damage when using Crude Swing. I'm fully aware of hammers being absolutely nasty damage-wise. Anything can be chained with Whirlwind Attack. HB with splinter. Triple chop with cyclone axe. Scythes are already nearly there, they do minor AoE damage. Whirlwind attack in your account does not affect what I was saying. Flechette 03:12, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Well you missed what I meant. Whirlwind Attack -> Earth Shaker - > Crude Swing - > Earthshaker, rinse repeat. You could basically keep the monsters knockdown locked there. I think that's pretty nice and Earthshaker doesn't need + damage because it already has a incredibly powerful effect, much like why Devastating hammer doesn't have + damage. If they did then they would be too strong --Blue.rellik 05:50, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Another skill icon Some Sealed Play cards has different skill icon than the one in GW, including this one. Wierd. cKow/Dont 19:21, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Note about WY! The note says WY! can help with the -40 armor debuff but with the new WY! I don't really agree with this even though it still gives ~+20 for like 3 attacks this is not much help imo - think about removing that part of the note, what do u think? Shai Meliamne 00:11, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :GW:BOLD. I agree with you completely, so I took it off. 216.125.168.2 01:02, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Last Note It doesnt matter if you have 80, 60 or any other armor rating, -40 Armor will still result in double damage. Therefore I removed the part saying: "Asuming that You have 80 armor". 13:29, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Why -40 armor is good The armor debuff on this skill is very good for PvE for the same reason that Save Yourselves! is good. It's an agro management skill. The AI determines agro by your armor - the less armor you have, the more agro you get. Use this skill enough, and you'll notice that mobs start turning towards you when you use it. This is why it belongs as an opener in the Earth Shaker build, which is one of the best PvE Warrior builds. --evilsofa 08:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC)